human girl rooming with three vampire boys
by star-baby-tainted-raver
Summary: not muck of a summary but felicity ends up falling for the ass aiden, no lemony goodness but still really good


**hey all, just letting you know that this is not my story, it is my friend XxAlexandriaxX from quizilla...so give the thanks to her**

* * *

Im not going to tell you im excited. Because to tell you that, it would be a lie. I was dreading it to be exact. What was I dreading? My first day of school. Now your probably thinking, why are you dreading your first day of school so much? Well its quit simple. Im going to a new school. A boarding school if you wanted to be so specific. And not just any boarding school. An _**ALL BOYS **_boarding school. And _now_ your thinking, why would you go to an all boys boarding school if you're a girl? Well my grandfather owns the school. And he offered me a free spot at the school. My parents are obsessed with money and jumped at the opportunity to send me to a famous school. **Free. **

So here I was, boarding the plane that would send me to my doom. I know. Im being a drama queen. But who wouldn't if they were in my position right now? I just hope that grandfather gives me my own suite. That would be cool. For some odd reason this school was located out in the middle of _nowhere. _So we of course, have to go on a private plane, for the students only. You can just imagine the looks on all the boys faces when they saw a girl board the plane. I swear I saw three or four of them start drooling. Can you say EW? I even heard a few boys wolf whistle

" man she's fucking **hott**" one of them said to their friend

I felt my eye twitch. But ignored it. Wow. I didn't know I had so much self control. Normally I would turn around and be like. If you have something to say, say it to my fucking face. Yeah. I have an attitude problem. So what?

I silently sat down in an empty seat. The whole time the guys were staring at me. I felt so violated. Half the guys were practically undressing me with their eyes. I was so thankful when I sat down. I looked up and glared at any guy that looked me in the eyes. They quickly looked away. Smart boys. Of course there is the few that wouldn't divert their eyes. Instead they winked or something of that sort. Me being me flicked them off with my manicured finger. They would smirk then. I hate those type of guys.

"you obviously don't enjoy the attention boys give you huh?"Someone said

I jumped in surprise and turned to see a boy about my age sitting beside me. That's what you call hot.I rolled my eyes,  
" I don't mind guys attention. Just not that type of attention" I said

" I see. My names Nate by the way"

" Felicity"

He held out his hand for me to shake. Which I did. His hand was _freezing. _I pulled back instantly and said

"your hands are freezing"

" yeah that tends to happen when your out in the cold" he said

We both laughed at my stupidity.

" so what brings you here?" he asked

" my grandfather owns the school" I said

" your grandfather is the headmaster?"

"yup"

"cool"

"If you say so. . ."

"you don't want to be here do you?"

" not particularly no"

" not to sound rude, but why are you here then?"

" my grandfather offered me a free spot at his school and my parents jumped at  
the chance to get rid of me. They said it would be a great opportunity for me to mix with the opposite sex"

"oic"

I didn't even know why I was telling him all this stuff. We just hit it off right away. He was like the brother I never had.

" do you know who your roommates are?" he asked

" no. I was hopping I would get my own suite"

" we wouldn't have enough room for you to have your own suite. You would have  
to share it with three other people"

" but im a girl and the headmaster is my grandfather"

" you might be lucky. Im sharing a room with two others. Aiden and Chaise. We have all been friends since I can remember. Maybe you will get to share a room with us. We have room for one more person"

"that would be great. At least I would know someone" I said with a smile

For the whole three hours all we did was talk. I notice a lot of guys giving Nate dirty looks. It almost made me laugh. I also met his roommates. Me and Aiden didn't hit it off too good._** I could tell that we weren't going to get along. **_Chaise, well he didn't talk much. All he said was hey and then turned up his ipod. But I would have Nate if I shared a suite with them so I didn't care.

I was stiff when I got off the plane. I made Nate carry some of my bags. Gotta love boys and their egos :P when I got off the plane it was _freezing. _I shivered from the cold. Aiden who was standing beside me said

" get the fuck over it. Its even colder in the castle"

" what the fucks the matter with you? All I did was shiver. No need to have a hernia."

" you wanna fight? Im not scared to hit a fucking girl. That is, if you are a girl" he said while grabbing my arm and squeezing it. I hauled back my fist ready to punch him in the face but Nate grabbed it. He said

" Dude, like seriously, is fighting all you know how to do?"

" well she asked for it" Aiden said

" I asked for it? All I did was shiver due to the cold you idiot" I said

" what the fuck ever" with that he left

I gingerly rubbed my arm while glaring at his back.

" just ignore him. He has permanent P." Nate said

"I noticed"


End file.
